


The Bet

by shevineismyotp



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake wins Season 4 and claims his prize-Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> If there was a rating more explicit than explicit, this story would have it. If you're totally against bdsm/spanking, turn around now.

The parties had wrapped. Blake had recovered. He had won. He just won the third season in a row. Adam had lost his third season in a row. Adam had lost the third bet in a row. Blake was driving himself to Adam’s house where he would collect his prize. He smiled at the very thought as he reminisced about how they got to this place. 

During season one, it was just a friendly wager between all four coaches. Whoever lost would buy the winner a bottle of their choice. Adam naturally received three large bottles of Patron, which he and Blake enjoyed while exploring their feelings for one another. Season two brought the same bet amongst the coaches, with an additional side bet between Blake and Adam. The loser of season two would be on the receiving end of their first sexual encounter. Blake was delighted when he was able to fuck Adam for the first time. During season three, they raised the stakes even higher. Whoever lost would get bent over the other’s knee and spanked. A lot of playful spanking happened behind the scenes during the season, but after losing for the second time in a row, Adam was unable to sit for several days after that encounter. Blake was rubbing himself through his jeans as he recalled how red Adam’s ass had become, the handprints that were left and the heat that radiated from the perfect ass. He couldn’t wait for round two. 

The bet for the loser of season four was to relinquish control of their body to the winner for 24 continuous hours. Adam was particularly nervous about what Blake was going to do. He was pacing, waiting for Blake. He double-checked everything he was told to do to prepare himself, but Blake was sometimes unpredictable. “It can’t be totally bad,” Adam thought, trying not to worry too much. He knew Blake would never hurt him, but he also knew how kinky Blake could be. It was Blake who started all the flirting in the first place and it was Blake who always suggested their bets and encounters. But still…

Blake arrived at Adam’s house later than he would have liked. He saw Adam staring at him through the window and saw him flinch when he grabbed his black bag from the backseat. “Hello, toy,” Blake said as he strolled into the house. “Strip and get me something to drink,” Blake commanded and added, “I need my toys ready to be played with. Ya ready to be played with, right toy?” He asked, looking Adam over. “Yes, sir,” Adam responded looking at the floor as per their agreed upon rules. Adam scampered off, humiliated. When he returned, he had a bottle of Blake’s favorite brand of vodka and was naked. Kneeling, he presented the bottle to Blake. “Oh good boy,” Blake said, taking a drink from the bottle. “But I want to see how good of a boy you actually are.” Blake stood behind Adam, lifted him up and sunk to his knees. He ran his hands over Adam’s delicious ass. One finger trailed down the middle of Adam’s ass. It slipped in easily. “Yer a very good boy,” Blake said, patting Adam on the head. “Good boys get a reward.” Adam was pushed on the couch and he crawled between his knees. He licked his lips and winked at the sitting man. Adam regretfully knew he wasn’t able to speak or touch Blake without permission and was struggling to remain Blake’s good boy. The rules were instigated because of their banter this past season. Blake reached up to close Adam’s eyes; Adam was surprised when a warm mouth engulfed his cock. As Blake was sucking, Adam’s hand absentmindedly tangled itself in Blake’s hair. Blake made a mental note to get Adam back for that later. Both men were eager for Adam to come, but for very different reasons. Adam was unaware, but this was the only time Blake would allow him to come, or that was the story they were going with. Blake’s hands aided his mouth to help Adam achieve release. Adam tensed in Blake’s mouth as he came wordlessly. Blake started to swallow, but released Adam’s dick and caused him to finish on the floor. When Adam was finished and his head was halfway to the back of the couch, Blake grabbed the rock star by the hair and pulled him on the floor. “Clean up the mess you made,” Blake commanded. Adam knew resistance would be futile and he knew better than to ask for anything else, so with a resounded sigh, he began to lick up his own come from the floor. Blake made another mental note to hold that against Adam. Blake roughly yanked Adam off the floor. He grabbed Adam’s dick and slowly began to pump it in his hand. “Did my little slut like that?” he growled in Adam’s ear. “Yes, sir,” a meek voice replied. Blake laughed, “Good. Because that’s the only time you’re allowed to come.” 

Adam’s jaw dropped. When it came to Blake and his touch, Adam could barely control that part of his body. Blake turned him on so much, even if he was abnormally rough. Blake’s firm twist of Adam’s now aching cock brought him back to reality. “Come on, slut,” Blake hissed as he pulled Adam by the dick. “I’ve got plans for us.” Adam looked at the clock as they passed it. 9:34. 23 hours to go. 

The next part of the plan involved a muddy Adam, but not so much a muddy Blake. Blake grabbed Adam and threw him over his shoulder. Tempted by Adam’s ass in his face, he planted a hard smack on one cheek, causing Adam to gasp. Blake chucked and said, “There’s plenty more where that came from.” Adam heard the distinct click of boots on concrete. He didn’t know they had gone outside; he was too focused on Blake’s ass. Blake was beyond thrilled that it had rained earlier and he headed to the one patch in Adam’s yard that always pooled water. Blake slid Adam face first into the muddy water. He laid flat on his stomach until Blake barked, “up on all fours, fucktoy.” Adam closed his eyes and obeyed. He was starting to regret agreeing to this, but it was too late to back out now. He wasn’t a quitter anyway, especially when it came to Blake.

Blake stared at the man below him. The master plan was to make Adam his bitch, to make Adam know Blake could do whatever he wanted to him, and Adam, the slut that he is, would just go along with it. Blake grabbed a bit of mud from under Adam and rubbed it in his back. “You look so pretty covered in mud,” Blake said kneeling behind Adam and unzipping his jeans. “I want you to sing for me while I fuck you. Sing Closer. You know the one.” Oh, Adam knew. And he knew exactly where this was going. Part of him doubted Blake knew how much singing this song was going to affect them and how true it would be in their present state.

Adam opened his mouth to sing. “You let me violate you,” he croaked as Blake lined himself up with Adam’s prepared entrance. “You let me desecrate you.” Blake firmly squeezed his hips. “You let me complicate you.” Blake ran one finger down Adam’s spine. “ “You let me penetrate you,” Blake slammed into him. “Help me, torn apart my insides, help me, I’ve got no soul to sell, help me, the only thing that works for me.” Blake was massaging Adam’s shoulders, rubbing his hands over his back and gripped his hips to prepare for the upcoming lyrics. “Help me get away from myself.” Blake pulled completely out of Adam. Adam sang “I wanna fuck you like an animal,” through clenched teeth because Blake was about to do exactly that. Blake continued slamming into him as Adam finished the chorus. “I wanna feel you from the inside. I wanna fuck you like an animal, my whole existence is flawed, you bring me closer to God.” Blake slowed down, but continued grinding his hips into Adam’s ass. “You can help my isolation, you can help the hate that it brings, you can help my absence of faith, you can help my everything.” Blake resumed thrusting. “Help me, turn off down my reason, help me it’s your sex I can smell, help me, you make me perfect, help me think I’m somebody else.” Adam paused to brace himself for the end of the song and the brutal fucking he was about to receive. “I wanna fuck you like an animal,” Adam screamed as Blake did just that. “I wanna feel you from the inside. I wanna fuck you like an animal, my whole existence is flawed, you bring me closer to God.” Blake exploded into Adam as the song finished. Adam collapsed into the mud as the realization that they had literally just became Closer washed over him.

Blake realized the affect this had on Adam, but what he didn’t realize is how guilty he would feel about it. While they recovered, Blake gently ran his fingers through Adam’s hair, telling him how good of a boy he really was. He lifted Adam out of the mud and cradled him in his arms. “Remind me to kiss you after I wash the mud off your body.” Adam smiled as he was carried to the bathroom. Blake stretched to turn warm water on. He gently set Adam on the floor and watched the mud run off him. Blake stripped off his muddy clothes and climbed in the shower with Adam. He helped Adam to his feet and helped wash away the rest of the mud. Blake leaned in close and whispered “I want your hands on every inch of my body until the end of the shower.” Adam twisted his fingers in Blake’s hair and kissed him passionately. Breaking the kiss, he smirked and said “You wanted me to remind you to kiss me after the mud was off. What better way to remind you than to do it myself?” Blake growled and brought his lips crashing back down to Adam’s. Their tongues waged in a war until the water started running cold. Blake finally broke their kiss for good and gasped, “Suck me. Suck me, Adam. Suck me like the good little boy you are.” Ignoring his own hardening cock, Adam sunk to his knees, wiggled his eyebrows, said “Yes, sir,” and swallowed Blake whole. Blake grabbed Adam’s hair as he continued to suck. Adam’s hands gripped Blake’s ass to pull him deeper down his throat. Blake suddenly turned off the shower and announced “Shower’s over. No more hands.” Adam’s hands dropped to his thighs and he continued to suck Blake. Blake stepped back and left Adam kneeling in the middle of the shower. He pumped his own cock a few more times and shot his load on Adam’s face. “You look so pretty covered in my come,” he announced. Blake stepped out of the shower and turned to Adam. “Follow me. On your hands and knees, like the toy you are.” Adam glanced at the alarm clock on the table as he crawled by. 12:15. 20 more hours to go. 

“Keep crawling, boy. I need my bag from downstairs.” Blake watched Adam’s hips sway as he crawled away from him. His eyes glazed over as he imagined everything he still was going to do to that ass. He was just about to yell at Adam for taking too long when he looked down at the kneeling man in front of him with the bag he was sent to get set between them. Blake smiled down at him and asked, “Why doesn’t my good boy find a present for himself in my bag?” Adam rifled through the bag and discovered a bottle of lube, which he knew would be used on him, which couldn’t be his present and a bottle of rum, which would be Blake’s present. At the very bottom of the bag, he felt something hard and flat. Adam pulled it out and stared at the thick, wooden paddle with amazement, excitement, and a little bit of horror in his eyes. This. This was his present. Blake was going to paddle him. How many times had Blake mentioned that he enjoyed spanking him after winning last season? When did Blake have a chance to get this made? Adam ran his fingers over the hollowed out name in the paddle. Blake’s name. “Does my boy like his toy?” Blake asked, knowing how good his name was going to look on Adam’s ass. “I do. Thank you, sir.” Adam whispered his response feeling conflicted. He did get some pleasure out of Blake spanking him last year, but that was with his bare hand. “Do we think we can handle taking 40 swats with it?” Blake questioned, with a playful glint in his eyes. “40, sir?” Adam swallowed, realizing Blake could actually hit him 40 times with it if he really wanted to and knowing that he would let him. “Yeah, 40,” Blake responded, holding out his hand for the paddle. Adam gently handed it to its’ namesake. Blake counted on his fingers, “10 for each season you lost, 5 for pulling my hair when I was blowin’ you, and 5 for sighin’ when I told you to clean up your mess.” Adam wanted to protest. The only reason he restrained himself was because he didn’t want any more than 40. He wasn’t sure how serious Blake was being but Adam hoped he wasn’t.

He was nervous as Blake beckoned him to crawl over to a chair. “Stand and bend over the chair,” Blake demanded and helped Adam get into position. It was obvious Adam was tense. The thought of taking a paddle to the ass 40 times can be quite daunting. Blake smiled at the fact that Adam didn’t know he wasn’t going to get that much. Blake put a palm on each cheek and kneaded. “Ask me to spank you. You know you want me to. You know you like it,” Blake whispered into Adam’s ear. “Sir, please spank me,” Adam managed to request. Blake drew back the paddle and tapped it lightly against Adam’s ass. He pulled back the paddle again as Adam exhaled. Blake whacked the paddle against Adam’s ass twice more in quick succession. Adam groaned each time the paddle met his ass. Blake swung the paddle back one more time and let it fly against the raised, reddened ass. Adam yelled, practically standing up. Blake pushed him back down over the chair and kneeled behind him again as the wooden paddle was dropped on the floor. “That’s it baby, that’s it. You did good. You’re such a good boy for me.” Blake was gently rubbing Adam’s sore ass, tracing the outline of his name. “You look so pretty with my name on your ass.” Blake went for some lotion and continued the massage. 

Adam’s fists were clenched against the arms of the chair. He was still expecting more. Blake said 40. That was 4. Blake’s hands left his name and trailed up to Adam’s shoulders before quickly moving down his arms. Blake took each of Adam’s hands in his own and massaged them as well, unclenching his fists. “I was kiddin’ about the 40. I can barely count to 40. Hell, the only 40 I know is beer.” Blake’s joke was the only thing that made Adam relax. The massage continued until Blake stood Adam upright.

Blake kissed Adam’s neck as he pushed the chair forward. “Bend over and grab your ankles,” Blake commanded, staring at the sight in front of him. Blake snapped back into reality to prepare Adam. Lube in hand, he kneeled behind Adam and stared at the sight in front of him. A sharp inhale escaped Adam’s lips when fingers pressed into him. Blake resumed massaging the ass in front of him. There was something mesmerizing about his ass; he couldn’t stop staring at it or touching it. A loud moan escaped from Adam’s mouth. His hand reached through Adam’s legs towards his now growing erection. His fingers stroked the length of Adam’s hardening member. His tongue snaked out and he licked from balls to tip and back up. Lips moving back down, he sucked on the head of Adam’s cock, causing another powerful moan to escape from his lips. Blake’s lips parted and were removed from Adam’s dick. He looked at Adam as his eyes snapped open. “Do ya wanna come?” Blake asked, as his hands returned to Adam’s hips to steady the man. “What do you think?” an angry voice spat back. “Judgin, by your shallow breath and how hard ya are, I’d say ya do.” With that, he swallowed Adam, wrapping a hand firmly around the base of Adam’s dick. The other hand moved back to Adam’s entrance and two fingers were slid back into the hole. The feeling overwhelmed him and he came in Blake’s mouth for the second him that night. This time, Blake swallowed it all. 

He sat on the floor, pulling Adam down on top of him, cradling him in his arms. They kissed, Adam tasting himself on Blake’s lips. Adam was struggling to regain his breath and wrapped his arms around Blake’s neck for more stability. He took in a deep gasp of air and whispered, “If this is what I get for you winning, I’m going to lose every season on purpose,” into Blake’s ear. Blake’s booming laugh caused them to topple over. Blake ended up on top of Adam and he looked down on him. Their eyes and lips met. Blake broke the kiss and said, “As long as I can claim you as my prize, I’ll make sure you lose. And I’m claimin’ my prize right now.” Blake resumed kissing Adam as he adjusted their positions. Adam gasped into Blake’s mouth as he felt Blake line his dick up with his asshole and begin to push in agonizingly slow. Wanting to end the torture Blake was putting him through, Adam wrapped his legs around Blake’s waist and tried to pull him in farther and faster. “My game, my prize, my rules,” Blake muttered, placing a hand on each of Adam’s hips and pulling him closer and pushing himself in deeper. Adam let out a guttural groan when Blake was all the way in, causing himself to tighten and earning a grin from Blake. “Do ya like that?” he asked, slowly pulling out. Adam growled, “You know I always do. Now fuck me senseless, Big Country.” “Is that what ya want?” Blake taunted, pushing back in, even more slowly, if that was at all possible. Adam’s arms had barely moved from the floor before they were pinned above his head. “If ya want to be fucked like I know ya do, I wanna hear ya ask.” Blake was fucking with Adam’s head again, but he wanted his body fucked more. They were fighting a war that he was bound to lose, no matter the outcome. He wanted this more than anything, but he was exhausted. He knew Blake was reading him and his body, but was pushing him just a little bit further than normal. “Blake,” Adam warned, his eyes darkening as he was slammed into again. “Yes?” Blake asked, still trying to prolong Adam’s inner conflict. “Please,” Adam pleaded, eyes softening. Blake knew this was it. He stopped moving, let go of Adam’s arms and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “Are you still up for this, Adam? We can stop anytime.” Adam closed his eyes, resting his head on the floor. He shook his head. Blake pulled out and carried him to bed. The clock blinked 4:03 as Blake tucked Adam in bed. 16 more hours to go. 

A red 11:45 was blinking in Adam’s face. He lifted his head off the pillow and heard, “Morning, gorgeous,” coming from behind him. He groaned and let gravity pull his head back down to his pillow, reality setting back in. “I made you breakfast,” Blake said, placing his hand over Adam’s stomach. He rolled over and lifted himself into a sitting position. “I’d kill for a cup of coffee,” Adam said groggily, hoping Blake had a hot cup waiting for him. “Boom,” he replied, revealing a cup from the other side of him. He passed it to Adam and looked him over. “How are ya feelin’?” Blake questioned, worried slightly about Adam’s physical condition and if he was pushed too far. He downed the coffee and flipped to lie on his stomach. “How does it look?” Blake grabbed Adam’s ass. “Damn,” he said. “It’s already faded. I might have to spank you more.” “You just like the way your name looks there,” Adam retorted, climbing into Blake’s lap. He lifted Blake’s chin and gazed into his eyes. “But as much as you liked putting my name there, I think that you like groping me more.” Adam pushed Blake down onto the pillows, lowering himself on top. Adam put a hand on either side of Blake’s face and kissed him. He sat up, planting his knees on the bed next to each of Blake’s hips for leverage, and running his hands through Blake’s chest hair. He leaned forward, burying his face into Blake’s neck, sighing, and kissing the base of it. “What’s wrong?” Blake asked, feeling the sigh. “Nothin’,” came Adam’s muffled response. “Then ya won’t have any complaints if I do this…” Blake flipped over and reversed their positions so that he was now on top. Adam pouted. Blake lightly bit his lower lip and kissed it when it was returned to its normal position. Adam wrapped his legs around Blake’s waist and arms around his neck. “This is a much better position,” Adam admitted. “There’s a slight problem though,” Blake said, his words disagreeing with both Adam and his own body. “How can you not reach the lube from here?” Adam wondered aloud. “You’ve got gorilla arms.” “Let go,” Blake said as he tried to wriggle out of Adam’s surprisingly strong grip. “How do you like it?” Adam replied, smirking. “I’d like it more if I could be inside you,” Blake growled, and pushed up from the bed, taking Adam with him. He knelt on the floor next to where they left the lube. Adam was still wrapped around his torso. “Now where were we?” he asked, squirting some of the clear liquid into his hand and lowering them to the floor. “We’re at my favorite part,” Adam said, exhaling in suspense. “Is this really your favorite part?” Blake groaned, entering Adam slowly. Adam’s closed his eyes, moaning as Blake’s slick dick entered his slightly abused hole. “Open your eyes,” Blake commanded, kissing him, while he stared. “Was that really your favorite part or do you like this better?” Blake asked, thrusting into Adam with a new speed. Adam wrapped his arms and legs around Blake tighter, throwing his head back in pleasure. “Or do you like this?” Blake asked, speeding up and reaching between them to stroke Adam’s cock. He could feel Adam’s muscles tighten and engulf his body. Adam moaned again as he felt Blake release inside him before coming on his own chest. His grip finally released from around Blake and he stretched out on the floor as Blake rolled onto his back. They lay next to each other, trying to regain their breathing, gripping each other’s hands. Adam curled into Blake, resting his head on his shoulder. Blake wrapped his arm around Adam’ shoulder. With his breathing more even, Adam finally responded to Blake. “To answer your repeated question, any time you touch me is my favorite part,” Adam whispered into Blake’s chest. Blake ran his hand down Adam’s back to cup his ass, with his thumb trailing lightly over his chest. “Look at the mess you made,” Blake said, absentmindedly. “It’s your fault,” Adam replied. “Maybe we should clean you up,” Blake suggested, sitting up. He got to his feet and pulled Adam up, leading him to the shower. Adam glanced at the clock on the way. 1:06. Just over 7 hours to go. 

Adam stepped in to the shower, turning on the hot water with Blake on his tail. Blake wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist, planting a kiss on his neck with the water cascading over them. He inhaled Adam’s scent and squeezed him tight. He ran his hand down Adam’s stomach; the tips of his fingers barely grazed the pubic hair above Adam’s dick. “Don’t be a tease,” Adam sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back into Blake. Blake kissed Adam’s neck again, hooked Adam’s left arm with his own, and pulled his right arm in, trapping them behind his back and between their bodies. Blake slowly massaged the water into Adam’s chest and stomach, occasionally brushing lightly over the base of the trapped man’s cock. Adam groaned, wishing that Blake would really touch him or release his grip so Adam could relieve himself. Simultaneously, Blake wrapped his hand around the cock, let go of his arms, and bit down on his shoulder. “You’re always so ready for me, aren’t ya babe?” Blake asked, continuing to jerk Adam off. “I told you, it’s your touch.” Adam leaned his head back on to Blake’s shoulder. Blake took advantage of his exposed neck and bit it. “If it’s my touch…” Blake trailed off and let go of Adam. “Don’t come,” Blake whispered in Adam’s ear before he left the shower. 

“Get yer ass over here,” Blake motioned to the spot on the couch next to him as Adam walked out of the bedroom, still naked. He approached him, laying himself across Blake’s lap. He shifted his hips, grinding his dick into Blake’s lap, wriggling his ass just to taunt him. Blake placed his left hand between the dimples on his lower back to steady him. With his right, he began kneading the flesh of Adam’s ass. He pinched him, causing Adam bite down on his inner thigh in surprise. Blake pulled Adam’s hair. “You know I’m gonna spank you for that,” he said. “You know I’m gonna enjoy it,” Adam responded, eagerly. “What are you waiting for, Big Country?” Adam prompted, moving his hips. Blake stayed silent and pinched Adam again. He rubbed the spots where he pinched before letting a open palm crash down onto Adam’s ass. With a moan, Adam shifted forward. As a second smack connected, Adam gasped, “Oh, Blake.” “Do ya like that?” Blake asked, rubbing Adam’s ass again. “Yes, sir.” “Do ya want more?” “Please, sir.” “I like it when you beg, my little toy,” Blake grunted, sending a dozen quick slaps down. “Nice and red,” Blake commented, rubbing again as Adam moaned. “Just how I like it,” he added, pushing Adam off his lap. “But look what you did to me, toy.” Blake said as he looked down at his rock hard dick. Adam took this as a directive and crawled in between Blake’s legs. He wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked. Parting his lips, he licked the length of the shaft, making Blake moan. Adam took Blake’s cock back into his mouth, lowering his head. Blake’s hand gripped his head and pushed him further. Controlling his breathing, he felt Blake’s pubic hair against his nose. He pulled away, coming up for air again. His grin towards Blake wasn’t taken well. Blake pushed him back down, scowling. “Suck it, slut,” he commanded. Adam’s eyes shot downward, muttering, “Sorry, sir,” as he went back to the task and dick in front of him. Adam’s fun was over and Blake was back in complete control. Blake held Adam’s head down and thrusted his hips up into his mouth. Adam’s fingers dug into the top of his thighs, heightening Blake’s pleasure. His grip tightened in Adam’s hair, allowed him one last gasp of air, and he came down his throat. He released Adam from his grasp and sank back into the couch. Adam sank onto his knees and laid his head on Blake’s lap, wiping his mouth. “Such a good boy,” Blake said, rubbing Adam’s hair with closed eyes. “Come here so we can cuddle.” Adam settled himself in the space between Blake’s body and arm. Closing his eyes, he noticed the clock at 3:12. 5 hours to go. 

His eyes fluttered open. His first instinct was to look at the clock. The growling of his stomach and the sudden realization that he hadn’t eaten much interrupted that thought. Adam tore his eyes away from the 4:57 and went in search of food. He opened the fridge and groaned. There was beer. And more beer. He pulled open a drawer where he kept the take out menus and placed an order for some Chinese food knowing that Blake would practically eat anything. Padding back into the room, Adam noticed that Blake was snoring lightly and was absolutely adorable. He straddled Blake, resting his head in the crook of Blake’s neck, inhaling the scent. His tongue snaked out to lick the skin beneath his lips. His stubble rubbed against Blake’s shoulder, bringing Blake out of his slumber. His eyes flew open when Adam bit him. Blake ran his hand up Adam’s bare thigh and rested it on his ass. He squeezed the cheek lightly but firmly. Adam sucked on Blake’s neck and reluctantly tore his lips from Blake’s flesh. The doorbell rang. “I ordered food,” Adam said, pouting slightly now that their fun was temporarily halted. “You’re gonna have to get up, unless you want to get it.” Adam groaned and climbed off Blake. “But I like sitting on you. But I’m pretty sure that you would be incredibly jealous if another gorgeous guy saw me naked.” Blake shot him a look that Adam took as a sign of trouble. He grinned because he knew that after dinner, he was going to get it. 

Swallowing his last bite of chicken, Blake abruptly stood up and grabbed Adam. He was thrown over Blake’s shoulder again, and a firm slap landed on his ass. He wrapped his hands around the hips that were in his sightline. With each step Blake took, Adam was becoming excited- both physically and emotionally. He was put down on the bed a lot more gently than expected. Blake hovered over his body, staring into his eyes with hardened look. “I hate how everybody stares at you. You’re too damn good lookin’ for your own good. You cocky rockstar, you’re mine.” Blake claimed Adam’s mouth with his own in a frenzied kiss. He grabbed Adam’s hands and pinned them over his head, reaching for the handcuffs that were kept in the bedside table. Clinking the handcuffs around Adam’s wrists, Blake broke the kiss; their eyes were both twinkling. Adam licked his lips seductively, not taking his eyes off of Blake. “Are ya sure ya wanna get yourself in trouble?” Blake asked gruffly. “If I can get you inside me, then yes. If you’re not gonna fuck me, then still yes,” Adam replied, sitting up to kiss him and testing his limits. He was pushed back down and Blake moved so his hips were over his face. He licked his lips again, hoping he would get a treat and hoping that Blake was about to unbutton his pants. “If I do what I know ya want, are you gonna be a good boy?” “Yes, sir,” Adam said softly. “Good boy,” Blake complimented, hands slipping to the front of his pants and exposing his cock. He lowered his hips as Adam opened his mouth and took him in. He licked the tip causing Blake to lean his head forward on to the wall for balance. He lifted his head to swallow more of Blake’s dick. Blake thrust his hips downward, moaning as Adam’s mouth tightened around him. Craving more, and desiring to push some buttons, Adam gently nipped at the tip. When Blake moaned, he bit harder. “You son of a bitch,” Blake cursed, pulling out. “You can only last so long as a good boy,” he said out loud, but whispered, “I like it when you’re bad.” Blake left the bed and went into the closet. He came out holding one of Adam’s black t-shirts. It was Blake’s turn to grin and they knew what was coming. As the shirt slipped over his eyes, blindfolding him, Adam glanced at the clock that read 7:07. One hour left. 

Blake sank back on to the bed, brushing his lips over Adam’s. He caressed Adam’s jaw and slid his hands down his body. Adam’s legs were spread from a nudge of Blake’s, who settled himself between them. He licked each of Adam’s nipples before firmly biting down. He could feel a cock growing harder beneath his belly and heard a moan escape from its owner’s lips. Blake chuckled, digging his nails into Adam’s hips. Moving his head down further, he started a trail of bite marks down the V of Adam’s hips, across his pelvis, and up the V on the other side. He was squirming underneath Blake and moaning uncontrollably. He gasped and went silent when his dick was swallowed. He went from moaning to pleading for release. Blake brought him close to the edge twice, moving back to the trail of bite marks before he had the chance to come. After the third time that he was brought to the edge, Adam felt Blake’s weight lift from the bed again. He was flipped over and his arms were tied to the bed; his knees were tucked up under him, raising his ass in the air. Since he was blindfolded, he was unaware of what Blake was planning for this last ditch effort. 

Blake crossed the room to retrieve the paddle from the floor. He spun it in his hand on the walk back before striking Adam with it. He groaned as he was pushed forward from the force of it. He heard the soft thump of the paddle as it was dropped on the bed and felt Blake’s strong hands grasp his ass. Two quick, hard slaps came down on each cheek at the same time. Blake’s name escaped his mouth. He could tell how much Adam liked it because that was the pleasure “Blake.” Adam was rewarded with a light stroking of the cock as more and more slaps continued. The pleasure was building in his groin and he tensed up. Blake reluctantly pulled his hands away and stepped back from the bed. Adam was not going to last much longer if he kept up this pace, and he wanted to enjoy the remaining time before Adam could retaliate- something he was looking forward to. Blake almost came from just thinking about what Adam would do to him but centered his focus back on the upturned ass in front of him. Grabbing the lube, he squirted some into his hand and stroked his own dick. “I want to see my name on your ass when I fuck you,” Blake grunted, swinging the paddle twice more, making his name clearer. He climbed back on the bed where Adam was practically gasping for air. A cool, slick finger was slipped into Adam’s entrance, quickly followed by another. “I swear if you don’t fuck me now, I’m gonna explode,” Adam mumbled from the pillow beneath his face. Blake lined himself up but raised both hands and let them fall to Adam’s ass, asking, “Who’s in charge?” “You are,” Adam moaned. Blake repeated the motion. “You are, sir,” Adam moaned a little bit louder. “Who is?” Blake asked loudly, spanking him again. Adam lifted his head from the pillow to scream, “You are, sir! Now fuck me!” Blake grabbed his hips and slammed into him. From under him, Adam let out a load moan and let his head fall back down on to the bed. Blake continued to slam into him with a fervent pace. Adam was pushing back into Blake at the same time, moaning his name. Blake reached under him and quickly started stroking his cock. Adam’s muscles tightened around him from the much needed friction and Blake came. He slowed his pace, still stroking Adam and brining him to orgasm. He came on the bed, gasping for air. Blake slipped out of him and reached for the handcuffs still binding his wrists. Adam collapsed on the bed next to Blake, who was lying on his back. “’Member when you asked if you were just a slut to me?” Blake asked, running his fingers in a circular pattern over his arm. Adam nodded, his eyes still closed from utter exhaustion. He pulled Adam in closer and covered them with a blanket. “You aren’t just a slut to me. You’re my favorite person to love.” The alarm went off. It was 8:30.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope you know why it took me three months to write it. Remember I like feedback. 
> 
> P.S. I didn't want to give you even more feels, but if you want the part where Adam sings "Closer" to Blake, go listen to it. I almost died.


End file.
